<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valtheris of the Crimson Valley by DownhillSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972290">Valtheris of the Crimson Valley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillSky/pseuds/DownhillSky'>DownhillSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I wanted to keep one around for book keeping, and thought Hey Some People Might Like It, char sheet for another fic, so don't read it if you care about spoilers!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillSky/pseuds/DownhillSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a character sheet for the main character! As an experiment, a lot of the character was initially randomly generated - so I used the Wildemount tables. This, along with a few other things, means the sheet is liable to contain spoilers for the fic that is intended to use her, so don't read it if you don't want spoilers!<br/>I posted this for book keeping purposes, and because it may be interesting for some - so if you fall in the latter category, knock yourself out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valtheris of the Crimson Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Valtheris Karcksdottir<br/>Class and Level: Blood Hunter 1<br/>Background: Uthgardt Tribe Member<br/>Race: Yuan-Ti Pureblood<br/>Alignment: True Neutral<br/>Experience Points: 0<br/>XP to next Level: 300</p><p>CORE ABILITY SCORES<br/>Strength 13 (+1)<br/>Dexterity 16 (+3)<br/>Constitution 12 (+1)<br/>Intelligence 17 (+3)<br/>Wisdom 8 (-1)<br/>Charisma 15 (+2)</p><p>PROFICIENCY BONUS: 2</p><p>TRAINED SKILLS<br/>Athletics +3<br/>Dexterity +5<br/>Intelligence +5<br/>Arcana +5<br/>Religion +5<br/>Insight +1<br/>Survival +1</p><p>VISION: Darkvision 60ft: Can see in Darkness as if it were merely dim, imposing Disadvantage on sight-based tests instead of being Blind<br/>SPEED: 30ft Walking</p><p>ARMOUR CLASS<br/>Unarmoured: 13</p><p>INITIATIVE: 3</p><p>HP: 11/11<br/>HD: 1d10</p><p>ADVANTAGES, RESISTANCES, IMMUNITIES<br/>Advantage on Saving Throws against spells and other magical effects<br/>Immune to Poison and the Poisoned condition</p><p>ATTACKS<br/>Unarmed: +1, 2 Bludgeoning, Melee<br/>Rapier: +5, 1d8+3 Piercing, Melee, Finesse, Silvered<br/>Hand Crossbow:+5, 1d6+3 Piercing, 30/120ft, Light, Loading<br/>Poison Spray: DC12 Constitution, 1d12 Poison, 10ft<br/>Hunting Trap: DC13 Dexterity, 1d4 Piercing, Binding</p><p>COMBAT FEATURES<br/>Hemocraft Die: 1d4</p><p>TRAITS</p><p>PROFICIENCIES<br/>Chef's Tools +1<br/>Alchemist's Supplies +5<br/>Light, Medium Armour<br/>Shields<br/>Simple, Martial Weapons</p><p>LANGUAGES: Common, Orcish, Abyssal, Draconic</p><p>RACE AND CLASS FEATURES<br/>Innate Spellcasting: Can cast Poison Spray and Snake Friendship. Upon reaching 3rd Level, can cast Suggestion once per day. Charisma is the casting ability for these spells.<br/>Magic Resistance: Advantage on Saving Throws against spells and other magical effects.<br/>Poison Immunity: Immune to Poison and the Poisoned condition.<br/>Uthgardt Heritage: Excellent knowledge of the tribe's territories, and all within the northern lands. Familiar enough with any wilderness area that I can forgae twice as much food and water as I would otherwise. Additionally, can call upon the hospitality of my people and their allies.<br/>Blood Curses Known: 1<br/>Hunter's Bane: Advantage on tracking various classes of supernatural creature, and any Intelligence checks to recall information on them. Grants a Hemocraft DC of 13.<br/>Blood Maledict:Can invoke a single Blood Curse per rest, and may sacrifice hit points equal to a roll of the Hemocraft die to further empower said curse. This allows it to affect bloodless beings, among other things.<br/>Blood Curse of Binding: For a few seconds, prevent the target from moving. If empowered, it lasts longer than the average battle.</p><p>FEATS</p><p>CHARACTER DATA<br/>Place and date of birth: 317th Year of the Long Count, 25th of Harpa<br/>Deity and Domain: Innan, of Fertility, Pleasure, War, and Civilisation; and Hel, of Death<br/>Age / Gender: 21 / Female<br/>Height / Weight: 5'11 / 140lbs<br/>Size: Medium<br/>Hair: White, grown long and unkempt, tied back only before a fight<br/>Eyes / Skin: Dark, more grey than blue / Faded tan<br/>Apperance: A tall and lithe woman, broad-shouldered and eerie with skin that was presumably once touched by the sun, garbed curiously plainly in the same white as the snow and the red of the blood shed upon it. Has numerous tattoos of dragons in black and blue, declaring allegiance to clan Drekirodinn.<br/>Personality Traits: I'm always picking things up, absently fiddling with them, and sometimes accidentally breaking them. I am the strongest, smartest, wisest, fastest, and most beautiful person I know.<br/>Ideals: The strongest are meant to rule, but strength of arm and weak of mind is no strength at all.<br/>Bonds: My family and my tribe are the most important things to me, no matter how far I may ever travel.<br/>Flaws: I remember every insult I've recieved, and nurse a grudge against all who wrong me.<br/>Friends and Allies: Her twin sister, despite all appearances to the contrary; her little warrior friend; supposedly the one from down below; and to a lesser extent, her other siblings, her mother, and the rest of her tribe<br/>Enemies: Also her twin sister<br/>Background / Other: Born in the month of women yet apart from them, she was an auspicious addition to an already acclaimed family. She was raised in the traditional arts of foraging, trading, and warfare, though she took to the latter far more easily. It was a shock to all save those closest to her when she emerged from her cot one morning in the much more comfortable form she now inhabits, and while some claim that the fangs and leeched colour are evidence of a darker secret, she merely barks a laugh and reminds them that she had been forced into trades far darker on their own words.</p><p>SPELL SHEET<br/>Cantrips:<br/>Poison Spray, Action, Innate: A small but extremely potent contact venom carries within her spit should she choose it, and can aim it quite well<br/>Snake Friendship, Action, Concentration, Innate: Convince a snake you mean it no harm, provided that it is lacking in higher thought<br/>1st Level:<br/>Find Familiar, Ritual: A quasit - a small, green, impish creature, coated in barbs and offering gifts of power with seemingly small prices<br/>2nd Level:<br/>Suggestion, Action, Concentration 8 Hours, Innate: DC12 Wisdom, suggest a course of activity for someone to follow</p><p>EQUIPMENT<br/>Rapier: A long shard of hard iron, wrapped around a soft silver core, allowing for withstanding brutal force without unduly harming the blade. And is lethal to various monsters it otherwise wouldn't be, of course.<br/>Hand Crossbow: A cut down version of the more standard warrior's crossbow, readied for a single powerful shot in closer quarters than a hopeful dart towards an obvious leader.<br/>Bolt Case: A plain wooden box with stone-rounded edges, currently carrying no less than twenty iron-tipped bolts.<br/>Hunting Trap: A heavy work of iron jaws that deals some damage to the unwary tread, and locks them in place.<br/>Studded Leather Armour: A thick layer of hide reinforced with frequent studs of iron or rarer steel, hoping to turn aside blade or claw, all dyed white - a reminder that the surest aid is to not be hit.<br/>Traveller's Clothes: Thick breeches and boots, and thicker layers of jerkin still, all in stark red and white.<br/>Pouch: Contains 10 small silver loops, should the need arise.<br/>Explorer's Pack: An overstuffed backpack filled with numerous supplies, kept ready in case of a swift journey being called upon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>